Security is an issue with most sophisticated electronic devices, especially handheld or mobile devices. Over time, these devices have begun to offer greater levels of functionality and a wider range of applications, including gaming, voice call capability, e-mail, instant messaging, and document creation. This has led to a greater desire to share the devices with others for limited purposes. For example, a device owner may only wish to share the device with colleagues for the purpose of allowing them to view a particular e-mail message. As another example, the device owner may only wish to share the device with children for the purpose of gaming without allowing them access to e-mail or other messaging applications. In yet another example, the device owner may wish to share the device with a colleague to make a voice call without allowing access to e-mail or other applications.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method or mechanism to facilitate sharing of a device without compromising security.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.